During install of a torque converter into a transmission, it is known to align and then engage an input shaft, stator shaft, and pump gear for the transmission to a turbine hub, stator hub, and impeller hub, respectively, for the torque converter. It is known to center the stator via axially extending rims formed at the inner diameters of turbine and impeller core rings contacting the outer diameter of the stator rim during installation.
Further U.S. Publication No.: 2015/0369069 discloses a particular turbine shell profile for interfacing with a particular stator casting profile to radially center the stator. U.S. Publication No.: 2015/0125290 discloses an impeller core including tabs for centering the stator.